The goal of this proposal is to determine whether fatigue-related cognitive dysfunction due to an environmental condition (sleep-deprivation) is comparable to the fatigue-related cognitive dysfunction that occurs in pathological conditions (such as multiple sclerosis). In both conditions, impaired cognitive ability can be devastating and the identification and measurement of the effects of fatigue on cognitive functioning would represent a major advance for prevention and rehabilitation.